super space forever love
by yuit67
Summary: ma story awesome


**Far away Space love**

**It was spring time everything was blooming a black girl name kalindra woke up look out side her window to smell the sweet air she went to do her daily morning routine said see you later mom then head out the door to go to aloe's art high school she had no friends or boyfriend so today is when everybody gave gifts to the one they love when she reach she head to the auditorium and saw girls and boys happy getting gifts from there lover she went to check the table none was left for her the three mean girls had gifts in there hand head over to kalindra and insult and laughed at her because she didn't recieve none she was crying in the inside cause no gave her any they call her fat and ugly and manly she walked away from them even the guys laugh at her and insult her and said don't give presents to that walrus she was depressed all day at school until it was over and everybody went home she hated everyone she wanted to date guys of other ethnicity white asian arab indian latin even her own but nobody wanted her she hated her life cause she was 250 pounds black and ugly nobody wanted her she wanted to change to another ethnicity but didn't work well so she was angry and depressed she reach home finally her mother saw her sad and wanted to know what happen she didn't answer she ran all the way to her room sad she hated everybody and everthing in this world so she went to her bed crying alot she said she wish she had somebody to care for her and love her for who she is and not judgemental or based on appearances or stereotypes so she was still crying with bitter hatred until when she about to fall asleep a spaceship crash nearby her backyard somewhere so she woke up went outside to where it crash she went looking and she found it but when she go close to it was getting foggy around her she couldn't see anythhing at first then this creature like thing appear it's eyes was glowing the fog dissappear the thing was right it front of her it's teeth was monster like she saw it and back slowly and got scared it tried to talk to her in it's language she couldn't understand then the creature kissed her after that he could talk to her in her own language she blushed a little still scared the creature said don't be scared I don't bite but can you guide me to a human who can fix my ship she didn't understand the situation but she said I don't know anybody and why you asking me this he then said my name is nell512 whats yours she said my name kalindra he then said nice to meet you kalindra your very pretty she then blushed and said ya ya ya what do you want anyway nell said well I have nowhere to go since my ship crash can I live with you she then said I don't know if my mon will agree I mean well she then look at him he was mix between a sea monster and a dragon his skin was black like coal and scaly like also change color like a chameleon when in bright light he glittered all over he had tattoo symbols on both his arms an back and around his eyes and parts of his faces he was very muscular his wings out his tail moving side to side his fish ears wiggling she look at him she thought he was cute and hot all over she couldn't stop looking at him and he had galatic armor she was in daydream mode and drooling while nell said hello kalindra are you there waving his hand in her face so she woke up and said yes we have to cover you up so nobody notice you she then took up blanket she brought with her and cover him up and sneak him into her house to her room while she did that her mom was washing dishes so it was easy she rushed when they finally reach to the room and close the door he took blanket off saying finally I can see he then look all around her room saying is this your room it look cool she then say yah so why your ship crash here while she was asking a bunch questions he found a porn collection scattered around under the side of her bed she then say give me those what are you trying to do he then smirk and said I didn't knew you where into this kinda of stuff she blushes saying shutup pervert any way I have to go to school tommorow he then said whats school she then said you know where kids go to learn and be jerks he said really she said no but anyway lets go to sleep he said ok so next morning they woke up went to school kids bully her as usual then he defended her then they were suprise the whole school scared of him after time of living together they grew closer gone on dates guys tried to ask her out but she said no ignored them while sticking close to nell nell growles they left so people found her weird for dating this creature like thing she didn't care she loved him for him just like nell loved her for her they look at each other lovingly while walking after they had sex lots of it they went to get to know each other families after that got married had hybrid kids with grandparents at their baby shower and lived happily ever after.**

**The End**

_**ps...fuck humanity**_


End file.
